


Shades of Comfort

by van_daalen



Series: Nature Versus Nurture [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/van_daalen
Summary: They don't often argue, but when they do, it's usually over something silly... like what color their couch should be.





	Shades of Comfort

    “Vette, I see enough red every time I look in a mirror. Blue would be _far_ better,” Eldarra said, gesturing with the color samples still in her hand. Immediately there was a scoff from behind her, and she turned just in time to catch Vette rolling her eyes.

    “Last time I checked, you didn’t own a single mirror, boss. Makes it really hard for a cute twi’lek to check how cute she is, you know?” She replied, resting her hand on her hip. There was a pause before Eldarra responded, laughing softly, throwing one of her rare smiles over her shoulder. It made Vette’s heart skip a few beats, and almost made her forget what they had been arguing about in the first place.

    “I certainly wouldn’t mind helping you check,” Eldarra chimed. Her smile had turned into a full-out grin, the kind that made her companion’s knees go weak. “Neither would Malavai, I’m sure.” Suddenly the grin was a smirk, Vette’s laughter was a groan, and the future color of their couch didn’t matter.

    “ _Not_ funny, hon. Like hell I want Quinn checking me out- he’d probably write a report about it, or try to give me a ‘scientifically accurate evaluation’. I’m sure _some_ girl would want that, but not me,” Vette said. There was a certain level of exasperation in her voice, making Eldarra laugh a little before moving to pull her close.

    “Then it’s a good thing you have me, yes?” The Sith replied, gazing at Vette with absolute adoration in her eyes. They could do naught but hold each other for a few seconds, sharing soft smiles, letting the purity of the moment wash over them. Times like this were rare for them, and they wanted to cherish it as much as they possibly could.

    When they finally moved, it was only to drift towards the window, so that they could watch the speeders and shuttles fly by. They leaned into each other gently, both noting the contrast between the two of them. Red and blue. Not quite opposites, but different enough to be noticeable, and close enough to compliment each other.

    Some time later, 2V-R8 would suggest a compromise in regards to their ‘couch dilemma’. They’d pause for a moment, exchange glances, then laugh heartily, wondering how they hadn’t thought of it first. Less than a week after that, the two of them would cuddle up on their purple couch, grinning, and let themselves relax once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a writing challenge on tumblr, Day 9: An argument.


End file.
